Dallas
"I will believe to the end even with my face pressed to the fire. I won't be shaken or moved by the heat getting closer and higher." - Naked Arms (T.M. Revolution) Dallas (ダレス) is the standard fanfic character that Balthierbunanza/Keith Strife uses outside Mission Grammaton. He is derived from the custom character in Bakugan Defenders of the Core (and supposedly Bakugan Dimensions also). 'Bakugan: Defenders of the Core' A hero of the dystopic parallel universe. '' Dallas is a player of the Bakugan Interspace who was unable to login quickly when the Vexos attacked Earth. Since he was a latecomer, he was not affected by the Vexos Crystal unlike everybody else in the Resistance who can't use their gauntlets anymore. The Resistance enlists his help to aid them in the inverse situation where the Vexos had won the war and are now advancing towards ruling the universe. Bakugan: Dimensional Trouble Dallas is a Haos Brawler who arrives to the convention in search for Brawlers to battle against. He is always on an appetite to increase his skills and efficiency in battle. He notably uses the Grammaton way of Brawling in which he tries to predict the next ability that the opponent will use. His Guardian Bakugan is '''Crusader Abel'. Bakugan Universal Avengers: Mission Grammaton Dallas himself did not appeared in Mission Grammaton since the video game protagonist in the said fanfic is the guy from the first game whose otherwise known as Marduk's rival and Leonidas' partner. The said protagonist is named Gerald Battler. 'Appearance and Personality ' Unlike the more outrageous looking characters in Mission Grammaton; Dallas is customized to look more in-sync with the hip and sporty look of his fellow Human brawlers. As his appearance was customized to look as close as possible to his namesake, he wears predominantly black. His attribute specialty is denoted by the color of his shoes. Being a custom protagonist of Bakugan Defenders of the Core, he has the traits of a typical shounen anime hero. However, he is portrayed differently in fanfics. He tends to cringe at the sight of good-looking men and the implication of being treated as an Uke (submissive) such as when he first saw Ace, Shun, Spectra and Shadow. Though more likely an Uke, he would mostly be a Seme (dominative) with Dan, Baron and Marucho. Despite the Boy's Love undertones to the character, he prefers women. He even had his eyes set on Mira once. He acts as a gentleman to female characters but when told off by a good-looking guy, he flinches. Dallas_Screenshots.jpg|Dallas in Defenders of the Core (Japanese version) Dallas Defender.jpg|Dallas as a member of the Resistance Dallas_Expressions.jpg|Dallas' Facial Expressions Dallas_JoJostyle.jpg|Dallas and his namesake...which is his JoJo-esque stand. Trivia - Dallas' full name is Dallas ex Machina which means Tranquility out of a Machine. It is derived from the Latin phrase and plot device "Deus Ex Machina" (God out of a Machine). In Bakugan Defenders of the Core, the protagonist was the last to leave Bakugan Interspace which is why he was not affected by the Vexos. Thus, he is able to save the day and bring tranquility to the universe. - Dallas very rarely goes by his full name. Dallas himself did tell anybody about his last name. Not even his Guardian Bakugan. Category:Brawler Category:Protagonist Category:Male Brawlers Category:Humans Category:Defenders of the Core Category:User:Keith Strife